The Art of Spying
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: Mia learns what the art of spying gives you: mixed emotions, silly lies, and a door in the face...ONE-SHOT! Mia/Jayden and a little bit of Mike/Emily REVISED


**A/N: Hello, my precious readers! Here I have my second Power Rangers fanfic and it's of course Jayden/Mia with a hint of Mike/Emily. Enjoy!**

**REVISED: I made a few poopy errors and I needed to clean them up!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers in any wave shape or form!**_

She poked her head through the door and took in a deep breath. Spying wasn't a crime, was it? If so, she'd just pretend that she dropped a quarter or something and it slipped and fell through the crack. Her eyes narrowed at what was through the tiny space that she concealed her eye through. There stood Jayden smiling and laughing as he was training…with Emily.

They stood there with their sticks held in the air trying hard to maintain a serious face, which obviously didn't work. Emily swung her stick but ended up dropping it and bursting out laughing. Jayden mimicked her and they ended up on the floor in hysterics.

Mia closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, _I'm not jealous._"

"Jealous of what?"

"Mike!" Mia practically screeched and put her hand up against his mouth, pushing him to the wall. He ended up licking her hand and she screeched again and hit him in the arm.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked with an amused expression on his face.

Mia rolled her eyes and wiped her hand on her new pair of jeans. "You are so disgusting….And I dropped a quarter." Mike looked around until he saw that the door in front of them was cracked open. He began to look through.

"Mike, don't," Mia insisted. She knew that Mike had a sort of thing for Emily and she didn't want him to see her having fun with another guy that wasn't him. He ended up looking through the crack anyway. Mia looked down to see his muscles tense up.

"_What_ are they _doing_?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"I don't know," Mia mumbled.

"Better question: Why haven't you made your move on him yet?"

"I don't know, I-wait. What?" Mia exclaimed.

"Come on Mia, I can tell that you have the hots for Mr. Big Shot over there." Mike said as he pulled his head away from the door to look at Mia's facial expression.

"He's not a big shot, and we're just friends." Mia forced herself to say the last part. But it's not like she wanted to be with Jayden or anything…

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," Mike chuckled, earning himself a nudge in the ribs.

"Be quiet or they'll hear you!" Mia hissed. Everything went silent for a moment, and then she pushed Mike aside to look out and see what was going on. All of a sudden the door managed to hit her square in the face. She fell back and hit the floor with a hard '_thump!'_

"Oh my gosh! Mia, are you okay?" Someone shouted as they fell to the ground beside her. She assumed it was Emily from the way her voice seemed to echo like a bell.

"Ow!" Mia managed to say and began to rub her throbbing head.

Jayden leaned to the other side of Mia and brought her hand away from her face to look at the damage he accidentally caused. There was a huge purple bruise beginning to form on the top of her head. "Mia, I am so sorry!" he slurred his words together. "I didn't see you standing there. Here, let me get you up." He took her by the arm and helped her to her feet. She leaned on to him for support, everything was spinning.

She gazed around at her surroundings and saw a surprised Emily, a worried Jayden…and Mike leaning on the door holding on to his ribs, laughing in hysterics.

Emily walked towards Mike, "Stop it, Mike, she's hurt!"

"You're so dead after this, Mike," Mia groaned.

Jayden looked down at her for a moment and then back at the other two. "I'll take care of Mia. Mike, you can go help Antonio out in the back. He needs help sorting his fish."

All the laughter ended in a brief second and Mike stood straight up. "I'm good now, thanks."

Emily smiled up at Mike. "Come on, Mike, I'm kind of craving some ice cream at the moment." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Mike's face was gleaming in delight; Mia couldn't help but let out a small smile at that.

Just then, Jayden let out a small cough. Mia looked up and realized how close they were to one another. Her arm was wrapped around his neck and his was wrapped around her waist. She pulled away slightly and she could've sworn she saw Jayden's face sadden just a little, but maybe that was because of the fact that she was dizzy as heck.

"Let's get you to the kitchen; I'm sure we have some icepacks in the freezer."

Mia nodded and pulled away from Jayden completely. She didn't want to seem like some weak baby who needed her precious Red Ranger to help her. She was better than that."

"So, why were you by the door anyway?" Jayden asked as he walked (and as Mia stumbled) into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator.

Mia walked to one of the chairs and sat down at the counter. She wasn't going to say she was spying on him and Emily, and she wasn't going to say some lame excuse about dropping a quarter, so instead she said, "I was tying my shoe."

Jayden returned back to her with an ice pack and looked down at her feet, he smirked. Mia looked down as well and blushed. She wasn't even wearing any shoes.

"I'm guessing that was a lie?" he asked. Mia nodded sheepishly.

Suddenly, she felt Jayden's hand brush the bangs away from her face softly to get a better look at the bruise. She felt her heart leap with excitement at the thrill from his touch. He gently placed the ice pack on her head and held it there for a moment before letting Mia take over. Their fingers slightly brushed up against one another in the process.

Jayden looked into Mia's eyes for a moment. "So are you _really_going to tell me why you were spying on Emily and I?"

'_Busted'_, Mia thought. She looked away from him and began to remember what she saw before Mike interrupted and before she got hit full on with the hard wooded door.

"Look, do you and Emily have some sort of thing together? If you do you should tell me. I don't want to get…I mean, I don't want Mike to get hurt."

Jayden smiled at her. "Trust me," he took Mia's hand that was holding the icepack and brought it away from her face, "I highly doubt Mike will be the one to get hurt."

Mia couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You know, I never thought that _I_would be in this situation. If anything, this should be Emily-"

"I don't have feelings for Emily," Jayden interrupted. "And if it's any consolation, I'm glad that it was you."

"You're glad that you got to hit me in the face with a door?" Mia asked.

Jayden laughed, "No. I'm glad that I got some alone time with you."

Mia began to grin ear to ear but stopped after she felt a throbbing pain in her head. Jayden laughed again. "How about we pick this conversation up later when you don't have a huge bump on your head the size of a tennis ball?" Jayden asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Mia chuckled. Jayden helped her up from the stool and they walked out of the kitchen hand in hand.

**A/N: Reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
